


No more leaving

by rachelalghul



Category: Jayrae - Fandom, Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, decided to continue bcs i couldnt leave them angst, intense feelings for each other, short fic, still love each other despite horrible breakup, tumblr request somehow became a fic lol, wrote this for request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:28:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24124381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachelalghul/pseuds/rachelalghul
Summary: Jason and Raven broke up but they found themselves having to work with each other.
Relationships: Raven & Jason Todd, Raven (DCU) & Jason Todd, Raven/Jason Todd
Comments: 6
Kudos: 98





	1. Chapter 1

_Not good. This is not good at all._

Jason glanced at Bruce with a sharp gaze, his voice hissed as he asked, “Does it have to be her?”

Bruce simply watched his fidgeting eyes filled with anxiety; his eyes glanced down to Jason’s fist next to his thigh. A sigh was let out before he opened his mouth, “She’s the only magic user we have right now. Constantine and Zatanna are on a mission in Tokyo. And Zachary is out of Earth,”

“But still, do we really need a magic-user? We can manage on our own before,” Jason still tried to push it. He could not have her around him. Yet.

He sat down in the comfy chair in front of the desk, muttering under his breath, “You know how bad it was when we broke up,”

“I know Jason, but we have to be professional and accept the fact that we need her help. _You_ need to be professional about this. Push those feelings aside and just for a while, until Constantine comes back, bear with it please,” Bruce tried to reason with him, his eyes softened as he stared at his second adopted son. He knew how devastated Jason was when he and Raven broke up.

Jason clicked his tongue before getting up, looking down at him, “Fine, but don’t let me be alone with her, get Tim or even Damian to come with us,”

Bruce nodded and watched Jason walking out of his study room with a fit. His steps were heavy on the wooden floor that he could hear them. He could only hope that Jason would remain calm with this new mission.

Jason walked along the hallway with his hands in his pocket, mind blank. No, not blank. His mind was very chatty. He could not stop thinking about her coming to the Wayne Manor. It had been almost three months since their breakup. If it had been a nice and composed breakup Jason wouldn’t mind so much that she was coming. Unfortunately, it was a very bad breakup that ended with hurtful words neither of them meant to say.

A deep sigh escaped him as he ruffled his hair frustratedly and headed to the kitchen to get some cold water to cool down. He found Damian was eating cereal at the island top, with Alfred drying the plates at the sink.

“Is Raven coming to join us?” Damian asked without looking up from his tablet. His right hand was busy scooping up the cereal soaked with milk into his mouth while his left hand was tapping on the screen.

Jason didn’t answer and headed for the fridge to grab the water bottle and go. He wasn’t looking for anyone to talk about her. He just needed his water.

“I’m glad that she’s coming, I like her,” Damian suddenly said, finally taking his eyes off his tablet, “She’s calm and understanding and soft, I will never understand why you broke up with her,”

“Then don’t,” Jason snapped without intending to, “A thirteen-year-old would never understand it,”

Damian glared, “Do you want to take this in the battle room?”

He briefly stared at Damian before rolling his eyes, “No, I’m not in the mood to kill a thirteen-year-old,”

“Jason you—“Damian stood on his stool and was ready to throw a punch if it hadn’t been for someone’s voice.

“Am I interrupting something here?”

Jason’s eyes went slightly wide, he recognized that voice with no hesitation. That gentle, calming voice of hers. He turned around to see Raven standing in the middle of the doorway, looking around in the kitchen before finally landing her eyes on him.

“Raven!” Damian called her, coming down from the stool.

“Miss Roth,” Alfred acknowledged her with a gentle smile on his aged face.

Raven smiled at them, raising her hand to wave, “Hi,”

His heart skipped a beat at the sight of her smile. Oh, how he had missed that smile. He quickly regained his mental consciousness and cleared his throat, “You got here fast,”

He watched as Raven fidgeted under his gaze, hesitating to look him in the eyes, “Um, yeah, Bruce called me yesterday and asked me to come ASAP,”

Jason swiftly nodded before walking out of the kitchen without any further interaction. His reason to come into the kitchen to get water was long forgotten when he left the bottle on the top next to the refrigerator.

Raven turned slightly as Jason left, her eyes stay glued on him as he walked away, there were no hiccups in his steps as he slowly disappeared down the hall. She pursed her lips as a huff of breath escaped her nostrils short before she turned back to face Damian and Alfred.

Alfred’s gaze softened as he gave her a comforting gentle smile, “Would you like a chamomile tea, Miss Roth?”

“That would be great, thank you, Alfred,” she smiled before making her way to sit next to Damian.

“For me too, Alfred,” Damian said, slowly pushing away his half-eaten bowl of cereals.

“Alright, Master Wayne,” Alfred nodded with a smile before proceeding to boil water.

Damian kept looking at Raven who was blankly staring at the space in front of her. She seemed so out of it that made him sigh softly. It was hard for him to see Raven in this state.

“Raven, are you sure you’re going to be okay on this mission?” He asked, tilting his head to look at her better.

She looked up to him, a tight forced smile appeared on her face, “Yeah, I’ll be fine, Dami,”

_“I have to,”_ she softly mumbled under her breath, hoping no one would hear it.

Except, both of them heard it, but neither could say anything.

—

“What? Why can’t I go with them instead of Tim?” Damian aggressively protested his father’s decision to bench him.

“Tim has a strategic mind and that is very important for this mission to succeed,” Bruce calmly answered, his hand clicking open some important emails on his laptop.

“But I can think of a good plan too and I sure as hell can protect Raven better than Tim!”

“Damian, the way you behave right now is exactly why I’m not letting you go on this mission.” His father stood up from his seat and gazed down at him.

“Might as well have me, Tim and Raven, together than Jason with them,” he crossed his arms, “Jason doesn’t even want to look at her. How do you expect him to carry out this mission perfectly without any distracting feelings?”

“Jason understands he needs to be professional about this and I trust him to not let his feelings get in the way. Also, Tim will be there to keep the situation under control,”

“But father—”

“Jason and Raven had been teammates for three years, they coordinate better with each other,” Damian’s whine was cut. Bruce disregarded his son with a sharp gaze, “End of discussion, Damian, you’re not going on this mission,”

“Fine, but the minute I hear Raven is hurt, I will not hesitate to ride your batmobile to get there.” He said, before walking out of the study room, not waiting for his father’s reply.

Bruce could only heave a sigh before glancing up at Alfred, “Al, could you please call Tim, Raven, and Jason in?”

“Will do, Master Wayne,” Alfred bowed his head slightly before heading out of the room to get the three.

—

Jason, Tim, and Raven went undercover as three teenagers looking for fun in the illegal night club that allowed them to enter so easily. Jason and Tim had easily fit into the age of teenagers with their boyish looks; Jason with his black leather jacket above his white shirt and Tim with his dark blue hoodie. Raven had put on a small baby blue t-shirt that hugged her chest tightly, tucked into a black leather skirt that ended around her mid-thigh.

Three of them stood around a tall table, each with a bottle of beer in their hands. The table was so tall that even with Raven’s heels, she could only reach the table by the neck. Tim had laughed and teased her about her height which resulted in her rolling her eyes playfully with a smile. Again, something tugged on Jason’s heart. 

Their eyes looked around warily, looking for a person that Bruce had asked for.

“So this is why Damian can’t come on this mission,” Tim laughed a little before taking a short sip of his beer. Raven only smiled when he looked at her for a response.

He knew he had to focus on the mission and carry it out professionally, but _God_ , Jason could not stop staring at her in that disguise. It had been so long since he last saw her that he had forgotten how beautiful she was. There she was, standing in front of him, her small hand hugged the neck of the beer bottle, clearly, she never drank it before by the grimace on her face when she took a sip of the cheap brewed liquor. All in her glory, looking so pretty in front of him, lips painted with red lipstick and the fact that he could not kiss her made him took a long chug of the beer. Just to clear off his thoughts.

Tim noticed it and quickly stopped him, “Hey, don’t drink too much, we have to stay sober to carry out this mission,”

Jason put down his bottle, his eyes caught her concerned gaze briefly before looking away. “I’m going to wash my face to wash away any drunkenness,”

They watched Jason walking away from them, heading toward the north to where the bathroom was. Tim glanced at Raven, who was standing next to him, his gaze held concern for her as he saw her eyes were following Jason’s walking figure.

“Hey,” he nudged her elbow and successfully grabbed her attention, “He may act like that but he’s still in love with you,”

Her eyes widened a bit, “Oh r-really?”

“Trust me, I know my brother,” Tim smiled gently at her, trying to comfort her, “Now, let’s focus on this mission and when we go back home, I’ll force him down for you guys to be able to talk to each other,”

Raven finally laughed for the first time since she arrived at the Wayne Manor and it made Tim felt like he had accomplished something. She softly smiled while giving him a nod, “Thank you, Timothy,”

Tim’s face suddenly grew serious and he took a step closer toward her, whispering, “I see our target behind you, walking with several guards. I have to hold you now to avoid suspicions, may I?”

Raven didn’t answer and instead, took a step closer to him, linking her arms around his neck while pressing her side face onto his shoulder, “Where is she now?”

His arms snaked around her slim waist while his lips hovered above her skin, “Target is heading to the staircase,”

“Hm,” she hummed and suddenly asked, “Do you think we look stupidly awkward in her eyes?”

Tim chuckled before slowly pulling away, looking down into her eyes, “No, I’m pretty sure she bought it, you’re a good actress,”

“And you really do have a quick strategic mind. Dami would be furious to believe it,”

“That kid always looked down on me!” A frown etched on Tim’s face as he complained.

“Now, let’s wait for Jason to come back before we go onto the second stage,”

-

Just why did he have to see that? Tim hugging her waist. Why the hell was his timing to come out of the bathroom was so bad that he had to witness Raven approaching Tim to link her slim milky pale arms around his neck while leaning her face onto his shoulder?

Jason wasn’t stupid, he knew they were acting the moment his eyes caught the target walking towards them. But still, his heart ached so much having to witness his ex whom he was still in love with being held by another man’s arms, his brother’s. 

After they had caught their target and Raven sent her into a portal where Bruce could later carry out an interrogation, they went back to the Wayne Manor and now all of them are in the library trying to find some clues that could be used from the books they had confiscated from the target’s car. Jason wasn’t one to read books to find clues but he could not bear at the thought of Tim and Raven staying together in the library after what he had witnessed.

Raven’s face was deep in the book as her elbow propped up on the table, holding her neck as she massaged it slowly to keep her eyes open. Green eyes kept glancing up at her and it was not not noticed by another person in the room. Tim glanced between the two before writing something on a post-it note and stuck it onto Jason’s book before standing up, alerting Raven.

Her dark eyes followed him as a questioning look etched on her face. Tim stretched his body while saying, “I’m going to brew some coffee, I can’t keep my eyes open reading these boring books,”

A nod was given before she continued reading the book in front of her. Tim looked at Jason, their gazes locked on each other before he walked away, he mouthed at him ‘talk’.

Jason glared before reading the note in his hand; ‘Talk to her dumbass’He crumpled up the note and pocketed it, continuing to read the book. What was there to talk about? They’re broken up.

Tim did not come back.

It had been two hours and they were still alone in the library, so quiet that they could hear the heater working, the clock ticking every minute. It was getting late; the clock showed the time; 2 a.m. but neither of them had yet gone to sleep.

Jason was about to call her to ‘talk’ when he saw her falling asleep on her arm, her book fell flat on her face. A short sigh escaped his nostrils before he waved in front of her closed eyes. He stood up from his seat and watched her, his hands the pockets of his hoodie. _She’ll get a cold if I leave her here._

He clicked his tongue as he took steps around the table to approach her. He tapped on her should gently, trying to wake her up, but she didn’t budge. A thought came to his mind and he contemplated his decision. Finally, and awkwardly, he swooped his right arm under her shoulders and his other arm under her knees, she made it easier for him by resting her legs on the chair next to her. With a deep breath he picked her up and she was stirred a bit, but she still didn’t open her eyes.

_How tired could she be that she’s not feeling being picked up?_

As Jason walked down the hallway with Raven in his arms, walking away from the library, he suddenly remembered something; he did not know which room she stayed in.

The manor was so damn huge there were a lot of rooms and he couldn’t just put her in any room because Alfred didn’t make the bed, no sheets no comforters. And he wasn’t going to open every door in the manor while holding her.

Well, he had no other choice.

Jason headed toward the room at the end of the hall, pushing the door with his foot as he didn’t shut his door tight before leaving. His steps were fast approaching his bed and gently, he put her down on the bed, covering her with his duvet.

He stood straight in front of her, his green eyes never leaving her face. He watched how peaceful she looked sleeping in his bed, her hair touching her face. Without realizing it, he swiped her hair away from her face, gaze soft when his skin finally touched her. His eyes closed for a moment as he took a deep breath quietly. “I still fucking love you goddamit,” he whispered.

Jason pulled his hand away and walked out of his room, but not before closing it slowly to avoid waking her up.

Meanwhile Raven was never asleep from the start.


	2. Part 2

Raven heard some shuffling movements in the room, it wasn’t loud, but due to her empathetic ability, she was stirred awake from her deep sleep in the warm bed. Rubbing the sleep off her eyes, her upper body slowly ascended from the lying state and she opened her eyes, scanning around the room to see who woke her up. Whatever sleepiness that she was still feeling went away in a poof when she saw Jason, _half-naked_ with a white towel wrapped around his pelvis, bending down in front of his wardrobe, most probably looking for his underwear. It took her a few seconds for her to realize that she was in his room. _She_ was the intruder.

Jason hadn’t realized that she was already up on his bed, staring at him as if he was thee most interesting thing to look at, which in this case, not wrong. He was still digging into his wardrobe, every few seconds bending lower to get to the deepest space of the wardrobe. She should pretend to go back to sleep to avoid being caught by him but her eyes could not stop staring at his strong legs and where they were leading to. The towel only hid so much of him; she could see a little bit of his ass hanging in the air, the water droplets from his back rolling down, entering the curve of his spine.

Raven gulped, her heart beating fast inside her chest, and she felt as if it was going to explode any second. It had been so long since she saw Jason in this state. Thinking about it brought herself back to when they were still together; whenever they were alone Jason would find ways to fuck her so hard that her legs shook violently when she came whilst screaming out his name like a mantra. Or when his face was in between her thighs, eating her out until she couldn’t take it anymore. Her breathing labored at the thought of the old memories; biting her lower lip, she pressed her thighs together to feel something down there. She could _not_ be horny right now.

Her dark eyes lifted up to look at him again, he finally found the piece of the underwear he was looking for and took it out in a haste. When he was about to turn around, she quickly lay down and twisted her body around to face the other side of the room. Her eyes fluttered shut as she tried to calm her breathing to pretend to be asleep, hoping that he didn’t catch her. She heard the door closed and waited for a while to feel any presence in the room when she was sure nobody was in the room, she slowly turned around in the bed. The room was empty, leaving only her residing in the king-sized bed covered with black sheets, alone and moderately horny. Okay no, she was feeling absolutely, really super lustful. She sighed, feeling absolutely pathetic of her own self when she was lusting over her ex.

Raven climbed down the bed, her socks covered feet touched the cold floor, wincing a bit when she felt the warmness that she felt in the duvet before slowly seeping away, replaced by the cold air of the mid-winter. She checked the time on the digital clock on the nightstand beside the bed, the time read; 7 a.m. She had slept for a good five hours, something she hadn’t been able to do ever since the breakup. Perhaps seeing Jason again after months helped her to feel a bit at ease.

She walked out of the room after making the bed and turned off the lights. The hall was still dark and quiet, and she could only see with the little bit of light coming from the early sunrise. There were clouds hovering around the sun, but some of the rays were still able to penetrate through the windows, lighting up the hallway. Raven took a turn at the end of the corner to find her room, hugging to herself because her clothing didn’t really help with warming her body.

Raven took her sweatshirt off, followed by her leggings and her underwear and she stood fully naked in front of the humongous clean mirror, inspecting every part of her. Her fingers trailed the trimmed hair from the top, and slowly bringing it down, feeling the wetness. She bit her lower lip, thinking. She shouldn’t be doing that. No matter how much she wanted, she shouldn’t. It wasn’t...appropriate. At least that was what she thought.

Heaving a sigh, she dropped her hand and entered the shower, standing under the ceiling-built rain shower. She stared at another shower head in front of her, it was smaller and perfect...for what she was thinking of at the moment. Her mind was brought back to the sight of Jason in his towel and she felt something jumped inside of her. _Fuck it_. She grabbed the showerhead and turned it on, alongside with the main rain shower to tune out the sounds. She could be _very_ vocal when she comes.

She used a slightly higher than medium pressure and placed the running water in front of her folds, her legs immediately closing together when she felt it. Taking a deep breath, she spread her legs a bit to insert the head of the shower below her sex in between her thighs, fast-running water directly hitting her clit. She raised the head shower a bit more and turned the pressure a bit higher to feel it more. Her toes curled and she used all her inner strength to stay standing in the shower, her left hand on the wall and her right hand tilting the head every now and then to bring herself closer to the edge. She took a few slow steps to the wall and let her shoulder rest on the wall, her left side of her head touching the surface. Her left hand moved to play with her clit. She rubbed it with her two forefingers, her right hand inching the head higher. She thought of Jason again. She remembered how Jason had made her come in public, in a taxi they used when they were too drunk to drive. How she had to bite his authentic leather jacket to keep herself from screaming. How Jason was smirking down at her when she practically creamed all over his hand. Then she remembered him taking her from behind on their bed, her hands gripping the head of the bed tightly as he fucked her pussy so roughly from behind, hitting all the right sensitive spots that made her see stars in black vision; orgasm after orgasm, feeling her liquid running down the inside of her thighs.

Her breathing was ragged now and she couldn’t hold it anymore, she leaned herself forward into the walls and her hand holding the showerhead pushed up against her clit and then she saw stars, she tried to not scream but some of them escaped as she couldn’t control herself. The lights in the shower were out for a second and she cursed. _Shit_. She hoped that only happened in this bathroom.

After cleaning the head shower with soap and clean water, she put a hoodie over her head, pulling it down to her waist, ending around her hips, and she thought of what he said last night before he walked out of the room.

_“I still fucking love you goddamit”_

She did too. Fuck, she still loved him so much and she had missed him every single second since Jason left their apartment. To be very honest, she couldn’t even remember what they had fought over to the point they broke up in such a bad way. She remembered she had asked to stop fighting and asked for a break and Jason, instead of agreeing to have a break, insisted they should just break up instead, he left after that, never coming back again. And three months passed by just like that.

A knock on the door pulled her out of her thoughts and she lifted her head to the door, waiting. Her eyes widened slightly and her heartbeats raised, afraid that it would be Jason.

Alfred’s soothing voice came through, “Are you up, Miss Roth?”

She let out a relieved sigh and went to open the door, tilting her head with a gentle smile, “Yeah, I’m up. Why, Alfred?”

“I heard a scream from your room when I was going down the hallway and came to check up on you. Did you have nightmares, Miss Roth?”

Her face flushed and her heart beat quicker, she rubbed the back of her neck, “Yeah...sort of, I’m sorry, did I scare you?”

“No, not at all, Miss Roth, I simply was worried about you,”

“Ah, it’s fine, I’m okay, nothing physical hurt me,” she smiled, opening the door wider to let herself out. “But I am hungry, now,”

Alfred smiled at her calmly, “Come, I’ll prepare you breakfast,”

-

Meanwhile, Jason was in the kitchen, drinking his morning coffee when the lights suddenly went out above him. Then it came back after one second. His eyebrows raised, but he ignored it and went back to checking his phones for updates on the case he was working on.

His ears perked up when he heard a soft laugh coming from behind and he turned slightly to see Alfred and Raven were entering the kitchen. Their eyes locked for a moment before he turned his focus back on his phone. His eyes were on his phone but he noticed everything about her in those few quick seconds. Her hair was still damp, and her face looked a bit brighter than yesterday, it was as if her face glowed. And he knew she only glowed when—

His phone fell from his hand, hitting the surface with a soft thud, his eyes widened and his mind was blank for a moment before he thought of only one thing. _She came._

The sound of the stool moving brought him out of his thoughts and his eyes lifted to watch her sitting at the end of the island, few seats away from him. He watched her shifting every few seconds as she tried to avoid his eye contact. Her chin was in her small palm, her teeth biting her lower lip and she looked ahead of her, making sure her eyes were set on watching Alfred cooking breakfast.

His piercing green gaze strained on her, fiercely on her, he took in even the lightest fidgeting vibrated from her body. Her face turned when Tim walked in, taking a seat beside her. His lips twitched a little bit when she smiled at him.

“Good morning, Raven,” Tim yawned, resting his head on his left arm and smiled sleepily at her.

Her pearly white teeth showed as she smiled, replying to his greetings, “Good morning, Timothy,”

The scene before him had him fisted against his thigh under the island top, he drank down his coffee till the last drop and accidentally setting it down with a force, attracting her attention. Her widened eyes stared at him with a confused expression. Her gaze went down and she gasped, immediately dashing next to him.

“You’re bleeding!” Her soft hand touched his in a panicked manner, bringing it up to her face.

He stared into her face with an unreadable expression. _Bleeding?_ He didn’t feel anything, no pain. He looked at their touched hands and only then he saw the blood gushing out from his middle finger and his palm. How did he hurt himself?

“You should get that treated before it gets infected, Master Todd,” Alfred stood next to her with a soft concerned face. “And here is not an appropriate place to deal with blood,”

“I’ll take him to the infirmary,” Raven suddenly voiced, pulling him up from his stool and forced him to stand in front of her. A sharp gasp escaped when their body touched briefly.

He gazed down at her, watching her worried/concerned face, he couldn’t pinpoint which one. But all of that didn’t matter when she was so close to him right now. Standing directly in front of her, he could smell the gentle sweet green tea shower gel she favored so much. Oh, how he wanted to embrace her so much that moment and hook his nose around her neck, appreciating her scent. He had missed that scent so much, every time he used her soap (that she left in his bathroom for future use) his mind would always go straight to her without skipping a beat.

He felt his hand being pressed by a paper towel and realized that Raven had covered the bloody wound to stop the bleeding by applying pressure. Her uneasy violet eyes lifted up to his, her teeth biting the side of her lip in frustration.

“C’mon,” her right hand held his wrist, and they began walking out of the kitchen.

She walked two steps ahead of her with him being pulled along and he watched her almost dried hair had grown so much that it reached her waist. _Three months are really a long time huh?_

They took a turn and entered the infirmary room; she pulled him to the nearest sink and turned the tap on, she put his wounded hand under the cold running water. All the while she cleaned his wound to make sure no more blood runs out, he stared at her longingly, his gaze softened as he watched her. A low sigh escaped him and he closed his eyes for a moment to process everything that was happening.

Jason’s eyes jolted opened when he was pulled gently and Raven sat him down on the bed. She took a stool and sat in front of him, making them eye-level with each other. She brought his hand up to her face, softly blowing on it to dry the cleaned blood dried wound.

“What were you thinking, Jason?” She had asked, but his mind worked a little bit later before he was able to understand her question.

He gulped, his throat suddenly felt dry, “Water,”

“What?” She looked up from his hand.

“I need water, my throat’s dry,”

“O-oh. Hang on,” she rolled her stool to the table next to the bed and grabbed a water bottle. She opened it for him and handed it to him.

While he drank the water, she proceeded to treat his wound with antiseptic. Next, she used two different size band-aids to wrap it up.

“Done,” she whispered, still holding his hand with both of her hands, sitting them on her lap, staring at their hands. Her thumb softly caressed the band-aid on his palm, her gaze long.

“Don’t hurt yourself again like that, Jason,” Raven muttered, she didn’t care whether he could hear or not. “Whatever you were thinking, please don’t hurt yourself, Jason,”

She looked up from their hands up to his eyes, sighing. They stared at each other for a whole minute before Jason grabbed both of her hands, his feet pulling her stool closer to him. A whiff of sweet green tea soap entered his nostrils when they were inches away from each other. Her eyes widened in surprise at the sudden closeness inflicted by him, she could smell the expensive cologne on his pulse.

His hands moved to hold her hands more comfortably and pulled her upper body slightly to him as he leaned in. _Fuck it_. He had missed her so much. Without warning, he leaned in for a kiss, a desperate, longing, hot kiss, to which she replied with the same energy within the second. Her hands were quick to detangle themselves from his hands and wrapped around his neck for better support. She pushed herself up and he held her waist close, his left arm pushed her into him, his other hand moved up into her cold hair.

Kiss after kiss, they were gasping for air but did no movement to pull away. A slip of his tongue licked her lower lip as he kissed her harder, and she opened willingly, letting him in. His tongue sought hers relentlessly, letting out all the pent-up frustrations he had been bearing inside him for three whole months. Jason slightly tilted his head for a more comfortable angle to kiss her better. He did no such thing to stop himself from abusing her lips, kissing her passionately as he felt a drop of tear rolled down his cheek. He pulled away to check on her, thinking that it was her tear.

“Jason…” Raven’s hand touched his cheek gently, a small comforting smile on her face.

As her thumb swiped his cheek, he realized that it was his tear. He cried. _He_ cried. His green eyes took in all of her, her dark amethyst eyes glazed with on edge tears, her small button of a nose, her soft slightly chubby cheeks, her perfect swollen lips. His eyes fluttered close as he leaned in, his lips hovering over hers and he could feel her hot yet cold breath on his skin as a ghost of a kiss, his forehead touched her temple in a gentle manner and he whispered, “I missed you so much, Raven,”

Raven hugged his neck tighter and raised herself up a bit higher to leave a chaste kiss on his crooked pointy nose, she stared right into his eyes, “I missed you too, Jason,”

Jason left trails of soft kisses on her face, the corner of his lips grazing hers when he kissed her jaw, whispering, “Let’s not ever do that again…”

He continued to leave chaste kisses on her skin, reaching the underside of her chin and she tilted her head backward, giving him access. “However brutal our argument would be in the future, let’s not leave things like that…ever again,”

Raven smiled, “Then you have to promise to not leave in that state again,” she pulled away to look into his face, her eyes pleading, “Please don’t leave me like that again…”

Jason hugged her waist tighter, their chest touching and he kissed her hastily, “I promise I won’t do that anymore. I’m sorry, Raven, I’m sorry for leaving things like that,”

She brushed his lock of white hair from his forehead with a gentle look on her face, “And I’m sorry for not looking for you after you left, Jason,”

He chuckled, his hand playing with now dried hair, “Let’s not let our big ego gets the best of us again,”

Raven moved to kiss him, but it was a different kiss than before, now it was sweet, endearing kiss that showed her emotions through their shared kisses. Jason knew she needed it to make herself feel more confident and he gladly returned her kiss in the same way; slow, long, loved type of kiss. It was the kind of kiss that delivered the unsaid words between them;

‘I love you’


End file.
